memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday World
|pages = 288 |year = 2366 |stardate = 43197.5 |ISBN = 0671702378 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The ''Enterprise crew races to stop the galaxy's ultimate weapon!'' Doomsday World is a Pocket TNG novel – #12 in the numbered series – written by the collaboration of Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman and Robert Greenberger. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :The planet Kirlos – an artificial world built by a mysterious long-dead race called the Ariantu. Kirlos is now home to many races from both the Federation and the K'vin Hegemony, who have enjoyed years of peaceful co-existence and profitable trade. The planet also hold a wealth of undiscovered archaeological treasures, which the and its crew are dispatched to help uncover. :Sent to the surface to assist an archaeological team, Geordi, Data, and Worf soon find themselves cut off from the ''Enterprise – and the prime suspects in a series of terrorist attacks. The three Enterprise crewmen are imprisoned, relations between the K'vin and the Federation begin to crumble, and Kirlos' ancient underground machinery awakens from a centuries long dormancy, primed to release the most powerful destructive force ever known.'' Memorable quotes "Everything about everything? Hey, Busiek! What's the diameter of this planet?" "Forty-two hundred miles." "Average surface temperature?" "Minus sixty-two degrees Celsius." "What's the average wing speed of an unladen swallow?" "European or African?" "Damn, he's good." : - Geordi La Forge and the alien bartender (referencing ) "Orders, sir?" "Me, order you in this mess? You're the security officer – start securing!" : - Worf and La Forge "I believe I have learned that command is far more difficult than I thought it would be. And you, Geordi?" "I learned that I need to try and keep cooler in high-pressure situations… and maybe find a way to keep my VISOR on tighter." "I have learned that if I had been allowed to shoot things when I wanted to shoot them in the first place, we would have had significantly fewer problems." : - Data, Geordi La Forge, and Worf Background information * The concept of a collaboratively-written Star Trek novel originated from a gathering of New York-based Trek authors organised by Pocket Books editor, Dave Stern, to which Greenberger was invited along as a consequence of his work editing DC Comics' Trek output. A previous meeting had derived the concept for The Lost Years series, and it was at the event that the idea of a group of authors working on a single novel was suggested. ( ; Doomsday World Author's Notes) * Greenberger agreed with the idea, and developed the concept for the story. The novel was deliberately structured so that characters were split up, allowing each author to work on a different plotline. After working through the completed draft together, Friedman then gave the novel a final polish. ( ) * The success of this novel led to a second collaboration, the Pocket TOS novel, The Disinherited (although Carter decided not to take part). Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard ; Geordi La Forge ; Data ; Worf ; Keenan : Ensign. ; Wesley Crusher ; ; Davies ; Dean ; ; Edwards : Lieutenant. ; Ravitch ; Nagel References Borg; ; Gatherers ;K'vin :Named for Pocket editor Kevin Ryan. External links * * cs:Doomsday World de:Planet des Untergangs Doomsday World